This invention relates to a deformable container, particularly a diposable container, preferably made of a material which is deformable at ambient temperatures.
In the food, beverage and pharmaceutical industry liquids, powders, or otherwise flowable materials have to be packaged in sterilizable containers for storage and shipment. Since the prescribed conditions of sterilization often do not permit the container to be re-used, throwaway (disposable) containers have to be used despite the high costs involved. In case containers having a capacity of, for example, 100 liters and more are used, significant additional expenses are involved concerning the transportation from the container manufacturer to the manufacturer of goods because, although they may be of light weight, such containers require a significant shipping space. The same considerations apply for hauling away empty containers from the consumer.